A technology that relates to a touch panel which uses a display screen as an operation unit is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a touch with a finger on a screen is detected using piezoelectric elements.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology that provides various tactile sensations to a skin (for example, the tip of a finger) using ultrasound.